disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Daarbuiten
"Daarbuiten" is een nummer gezongen door Quasimodo en Claude Frollo uit De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame. Het nummer begint met Frollo die Quasimodo dat hij in de toren moet blijven zodat de mensen buiten hem niet zien omdat ze hem een monster zouden vinden. Wanneer Frollo de toren verlaat begint Quasimodo met zingen over zijn dromen om buiten de toren te gaan en een normaal leven te leven tussen de mensen die hij dagelijks ziet. Tekst Daarbuiten (NL)= De mens is wreed En onverdraagzaam In deze stad kun je alleen op mij vertrouwen Wie anders is je vriend? Ieder ander zou jouw aanblik vrezen Ik verzorg je dagelijks met plezier Hier kan ik bescherming bieden Deze plaats is heilig hier Blijf veilig hier Je bent mismaakt (Ik ben mismaakt) Afschuwelijk lelijk (Ja, ik ben lelijk) Dat is een misdaad, vindt men Wees God dankbaar dat ik Me over jou ontferm (Ik heb maar een beschermer) Men ziet jou daarbuiten Als een monster (Ik ben een monster) Buiten wacht vernedering en pijn (Een lelijk monster) Buiten wacht je spot en hoon en consternatie Buig voor mij Betuig je eer aan mij (Ik buig, heer) Je heer en (Ik buig neer) Volg mijn advies Verkies Het leven hier Veilig achter balustraden Veilig achter steen Staar ik naar de mensen daarbeneden Ik zit hier verscholen Ik kijk urenlang alleen Neer op een van 's werelds grootste steden Ik onthoud die honderden gezichten Niemand kijkt omhoog Of hoort mijn beden Heel mijn leven vraag ik mij al af Hoe het zal zijn Duizend treden Daarbeneden Daarbuiten Als dat toch eens kon Een dag maar naar buiten Uit dit bastion Die deur ontsluiten Buiten Streelt de warme zon Mijn huid Dus ik lach En ik fluit Als het mag Een dag hieruit Daarbuiten bij de boeren burgers, buitenlui, het volk Ik hoor praten, lachen, hoor ze zingen Daar zou ik een deel zijn Van die eindeloze kolk Waar ik al zo lang In wilde springen Dan ga ik met ze mee Dan sta ik daarbeneden Buiten Een dag daar te zijn Langs de Seine Buiten En in de zonneschijn Voor een dag maar naar Buiten Daarna neem ik Mijn besluit En kom ik vlug Weer terug Geen gemok Geen gemuit Heus, de klok Wordt geluid Maar laat mij Een dag hier uit |-|Out There (EN)= The world is cruel The world is wicked It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city I am your only friend I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you I who look upon you without fear How can I protect you, boy, unless you Always stay in here Away in here? You are deformed (I am deformed) And you are ugly (And I am ugly) And these are crimes For which the world Shows little pity You do not comprehend (You are my one defender) Out there, they'll revile you as a monster (I am a monster) Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer (Only a monster) Why invite their calumny And consternation? Stay in here Be faithful to me (I'm faithful) Grateful to me (I'm grateful) Do as I say Obey And stay in here (I'll stay in here) Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone Gazing at the people down below me All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone Hungry for the histories they show me All my life I memorize their faces Knowing them as they will never know me All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day Not above them But part of them And out there Living in the sun Give me one day out there All I ask is one To hold forever Out there Where they all live unaware What I'd give What I'd dare Just to live one day out there Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives Through the roofs and gables I can see them Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them If I was in their skin I'd treasure ev'ry instant Out there Strolling by the Seine Taste a morning out there Like ordinary men Who freely walk about there Just one day and then I swear I'll be content With my share Won't resent Won't despair Old and bent I won't care I'll have spent One day Out there! Universum Categorie:De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame liedjes